Enchanted City: The Ballet of Roland Lopez
by Isiah02
Summary: I decided to bring this story to a rated t instead of m. Set in an alternate universe, Roland Lopez is a leader of one of the most popular gangs in Enchanted City. But what happens when another gang tries to overthrow their place. Main paring is Roland/Miranda. Other parings include Sofia/James Amber/Desmond Cedric/Miranda and Plank/Emmaline. (Finally lol!)
1. Meet Roland Lopez

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome to our new fanfic. Here's the thing. I had this story as a rated m story and I had like no reviews on it, so I'm gonna try it out on here. If you guys read the first few parts of this story, you'll be happy to know that we're gonna switch it up to a strong t. We're also taking out the lemons on this also.**

**Tom: But don't worry. We're still gonna give you a great story. Hope you guys enjoy the rated t version of Enchanted City: The Ballet of Roland Lopez.**

* * *

><p>Roland's P.O.V<p>

I am the leader of one of the most highest gangs in the city. The Mafia. I am a father of two daughters and a son. Both daughters moved out and son helping me run the gang. My name...is Roland Lopez.

I'm taking a walk down to my daughter's house. Her name is Amber. Amber Lopez. She's a beautiful grown woman. Blonde hair to beautiful dresses and stuff. I entered my daughter's apartment and saw Amber sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Amber," I said trying to surprise her. She turned around with a happy expression on her face. " Daddy, hi," she ran up to me and gave me a hug. " How are you,"she asked me.

" I'm alright. I just wanted to see on of my daughters," I responded. "Sofia went on some business trip which left me off with you."

"Well you'd be surprise because I was just going to go to the club to see you," Amber said. "Plus my boyfriend wants me to meet him there."

"Alright. We'll go together," I said as I opened the door for Amber. She smiled at me and exited the door.

**At the club known as Masonette 9**

Masonette 9 was the one of the best clubs in the city known as Enchanted City. It was also the Mafia's stronghold. Amber and I entered the club. It was a beautiful site to see both outside and inside. As I entered the club I saw my son James Lopez watching as others danced, got drunk, or just hung around.

"Hey,dad," James said.

" Hey,son. How's it going," I asked.

"Everything going fine. Thanks for asking," my 28 year old son responded.

Just then, Plank, one of the Mafia's right hand men walked up to us. He looked like what he was about to tell us was an emergency. "Excuse me,boss," he started. "There's two dudes that are trying to intrude the club." That suddenly got James' attention. "I think I know who they are," he said as he walked towards the door. Amber followed him.

"How's things going,Plank," I asked him.

"Things are going well so far," Plank responded.

"That's good. Listen. You seem worked enough. Take the rest of the day off," I said.

"Alright,thanks," Plank quickly said then going to the dressing room. I then went upstairs to my office.

**A few minutes later**

Plank's P.O.V

I went down to the dance floor and tried to find the girl I talked to earlier in the day. I found her sitting at a table. I sat down with her. "Hey there beautiful," I said tapping her gently.

"Hi there," Emmaline said back to me giving me a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still working?"

"I got the rest of the day off," I responded. "So,um" I paused not knowing what to ask the beautiful woman. " You wanna dance?"

Emmaline chuckled and took my hand making me stand up. "Sure. I can dance," she seductively said to me. We went on to the dance floor got our grove on, if you know what I'm saying.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: That's kinda cute. PlankEmmaline romance.**

**Tom: Homie, are you deaf or blind?! This is what we're talking about!**

**Isiah: Yeah, sure.**

**Tom: I know this dude is not listening to me. But, anyway, guys. Please review nicely. No flames. The Offended Mermaid Queen will be continued soon. And don't forget I&T Grand Theft Auto Song and Awkward Relationship Problems. Hollar at your boys! We might continue this today. YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. James' Crazy Friends

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to our fanfic. I'm glad to be doing two freaking chapters in one day.**

**Tom: Yep. Let's continue.**

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

James went outside the club to see his crazy friends Hugo and Zandar trying to get inside the club. But they couldn't get inside. Probably because the way they dress.

"C'mon, man," Zandar whined. "James Lopez is my friend."

"Yeah, James Lopez is his friend," Hugo tried to help him.

"Yeah, right, " the doorman said being sarcastic. "Every guy on the street said that they're James Lopez's boy. Half the girls in there say they're his girlfriend. I don't care if you're his damn pratrol officer. You ain't coming in! Not with those clothes." Just then James saw the trouble and went outside.

Yo, what the hell's going on," James asked.

"These guys are trying to intrude the club," the doorman said to James.

"Don't worry. I got this. You go relax," James told the doorman. He soon went inside the club. "Yeah, go relax," Hugo taunted. "Man, I tell you," Zandar but in next. "These guys don't know anybody when they see one."

"I know," Hugo agreed. " It's like a whole different whole of humanity here." That suddenly caught James' attention.

" Hey, don't you boys be talking crap about my family or their damn gang,man," James said offended. "I hear everything. And by the way, the doorman was right. You two can't be coming in looking like you've been selling dope on the streets or some stuff."

Just then, Amber saw what was going on and exited the club. "James? What's going on," she asked.

"Nothing much," James responded. "But tell me what do you think of these two." Amber took a good look at the two guys that were trying to look cool. But Amber only sighed.

"Daddy wouldn't even let you dress like that," Amber said taking a quick look at James. "Then again, what the fuck are you wearing? Go to a clothes store or something." That made Hugo and Zandar laugh a little.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," James said sarcasticly going back inside the club making Amber follow him.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: Just had to get this outta the way right quick.<strong>

**Tom: Alright! Guys, please review nicely. No flames. Sorry for a short chapter. We edited the two chapters we did when we did the story on rated m. Hope you guys enjoy the story. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


End file.
